The Girl From Spanish Class
by killyourhero92
Summary: I know it probably sounds weird, being nervous for your second day and not your first but I had a very good reason for it and that reason is… well, I don't know her name but she is definitely the reason why. Brittana Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Fan Fic. I've never written anything before and I don't know what came over me but when I finished writing last night this story happend. I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not a writer but I do read a lot so I tried to write it out how I thought it would be if it were a book or something. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think, good or bad.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning of my second day of school and I was so nervous. I'm usually not a nervous person but this was making me one. I know it probably sounds weird, being nervous for your second day and not your first but I had a very good reason for it and that reason is… well, I don't know her name but she is definitely the reason why.

My first day had started out just fine. My mom woke me up all excited like moms usually are for their kids first day. I got dressed and put my hair in a pony tail; I didn't brush my teeth because we were all out of Dr. Pepper, and then headed downstairs for breakfast. After we ate my mom dropped me off at school before taking my little sister to day care.

I met Quinn at the door and we walked in to the school together and headed to the multi-purpose room to get our schedules. Once we each got our schedules we compared our classes, the only one we had together was English 10. I was a little disappointed to not have more classes together but I knew I would make new friends and I would see here at cheer practice.

I got to my locker and fumbled with the lock for a few minutes trying to get it open. Usually Quinn helped me with my combo but her locker was all the way across the hall. I eventually got it open stuffed my book bag in. I still had some time before first period started so I started decorating the door. I put up some cheer stuff and a picture of Lord Tubbington that he made me promise to hang up in my locker. I took my time hoping to meet my new locker neighbor but they didn't show and class was about to start so I left.

My first three classes were boring; I didn't even bother paying attention because I already knew they were going to be hard. Quinn was in my fourth class, I was glad because I had a friend to talk to and I could cheat off of her paper. I tried to get her to play a game of tick-tack-toe but she had her eyes on this really tall kid sitting in front of us. "Isn't he on the football team? He's the quarterback, right? I think his name is Finn. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. He's cute, right?" She kept talking; I didn't have time to answer anything she said because as soon as she finished her question she started to say another one. We spent the whole period like this.

After English was lunch. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about it or not because I spent it with Quinn which I was sure she was just going to talk about giant football player some more. We walked into the cafeteria sat down at a table. We didn't actually eat lunch since Coach Sylvester gave us these nasty protein shakes to keep us in shape. They tasted gross but I knew Coach would be mad if I didn't drink it so I did. I was right, I had hardly said a word, and all she did was talk about Finn. I didn't really mind her talking because she's my friend and I liked listening to people talk, I just wished the conversation was about something else.

Lunch was over and Quinn and I went to our separate ways. I must have been early to my class because most of the desks were empty. I stood in the door way for waiting, though I'm not sure what I was waiting for. The teacher looked up from the sentence he was writing on the whiteboard and introduced himself. "Hola mi nombre es Mr. Shue" I just stared at him. "Have a seat where ever you like." I looked around at the empty desks and walked to the back row and sat down. I didn't want to sit close to the front because I didn't understand his words, it was kind of creepy.

Right as the bell rang a girl walked in. I wasn't paying attention because I was drawing in my notebook but I knew someone was there because I heard the teacher tell her take the last empty desk. I didn't look up until I heard her set her book bag on the desk next to mine. She was beautiful, her skin was tan and her hair was so dark with curls that hung over her shoulders. She was sitting next to me. I watched her as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. I heard her mumble to herself "this class is going to be a piece of cake."

"What the hell are you staring at?" She said, shifting in her seat but not taking her eyes off the front of the class room. It didn't really sound like a question so I didn't answer, I just quickly shifted my focus back to my notebook. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her. How long had I been staring at her? I continued to draw in my notebook till class ended then I gathered my things and hurried to put my book in my locker.

It was my last class, I wasn't late but I wasn't as early as I was for my Spanish class because I stopped and talked to Quinn. Well she talked about Finn, I just listened. I stood at the door scanning the room for a desk to sit at when I saw her, the girl from Spanish class. She was sitting in the middle of the room next to this kid with a Mohawk. I think his name is Puck; he's on the football team with Finn. I've been to some of his parties; he's hit on me a few times.

I took a seat in the back again. I didn't want to sit so close to her because I was I didn't wanted to be tempted to stare at her. Well, I didn't want her to catch me staring at her. I spent the entire class watching her and Puck. He kept goofing off and she would swat a hand telling him to knock it off but he didn't listen and I don't think she really cared. He took her notebook and scribbled something in it, she snatched it back and when she read it she looked over at him with a smirk and went back to taking notes. I wonder what I had written in her notebook. Are they dating?

After class ended I walked over to my locker before heading home. As I got closer I noticed someone at the locker next to mine. It was that girl again; she was talking to Puck as she was putting her books away. I waited for them to walk away before going over to my locker. There was something about this girl that made my tummy feel funny. After I put my books away I headed out to the parking lot.

My mom was waiting there for me and when I got to the car and opened the door my ears were flooded with questions. I hadn't even sat down yet. I hopped up onto the seat and closed the door before buckling up. She was still asking me how my day was and other stuff, she sounded like Quinn when she talks about Finn. I looked over at her and answered all her questions when with one answer. "School was fine." I don't think my answer was enough but she settled with it and drove out of the parking lot to go pick up my little sister then head home.

Once at home I hurried up the stairs to my room to tell Lord Tubbington about my day and the girl from Spanish class. I was really excited; I love to tell him about my day. When I got to my room he was napping on my bed. I sat down next to him and picked him up to give him a big hug before setting him back on the bed. I lay down on my stomach facing Lord Tubbington stroking my hand across his back telling him about the girl. I wish I knew her name. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow. I must have been talking to him for a while because now my mom was calling me downstairs for dinner.

When I got to the kitchen my dad was already home from work and I ran over to give him a hug and ask him how his day was before taking a seat at the dinner table. Mom had made meatloaf and mashed potatoes, I hadn't even token a bite before she stared up about school again. What's with moms and first days of school? I finally told her about my classes and Quinn and Finn, but I didn't tell her about the girl from Spanish class though. After dinner was finished my sister and I cleaned the dishes then I headed back to my room.

I checked my phone and two missed text and one missed call from Quinn. I figured it was about Finn so I set my phone back down without reading them and put on the Aristocats for Lord Tubbington and me to watch before bed. I'm pretty sure he's got a crush on the white cat with the fluffy tail and gold collar. I guess Lord Tubbington and I had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie because when I woke up it was dark. My mom must have come in and turned off the TV and lights and put this blanket over me. I checked my alarm clock; it was almost midnight so I just went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got a lot of hits or views (or what ever there called in Fan Fiction world) and I wasn't expecting that. I also wasn't expecting to enjoy writing so much and I don't kow how long it will last but if you guys like it I'll continue with this story as long as I can. So here's chapter two, I apologize for any mistakes. Also there is a little spanish in this chapter and I speak very little spanish so I had the help of google translater. You can find the english translations at the bottom of the chapter.**

I could hear my door creak open and footsteps walk in my room before stopping at the side of my bed. I rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, to see my sister standing next to me hugging her stuffed bunny. "Mom told me to wake you up for breakfast." She turned and walked away before I could say anything. I sat up still sleepy, trying to get myself out of bed. My eyes snapped open, I had school today and that means I get to see that girl again. I leaped out of bed to get ready. I pulled my Cheerios uniform on then stood in front of the mirror fixing any flaws in my ponytail. I wanted it to be perfect.

When I got downstairs my mom had a plate of waffles waiting for me on the table. Without sitting down I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth. "Slow down Brittany, what's the hurry?" My mom said looking with a smile on her face. Covering my mouth so she couldn't see the chewed up waffle I told her "I want to get to school a bit early today, so let's hurry!" My mom looked at me with an eyebrow raised but she didn't question me. I think she stopped trying to figure out how my mind worked.

After my sister finished breakfast, my mom made me wait and not bother her; I hurried them both out to the car. I really wanted to get to school, but of course my mom took her time driving there. I think she was amused with my impatiens and excitement to get to school. Once she pulled into the parking lot I unbuckled and hurried to the front steps. Quinn was waiting for me today; I figured she was with Finn so I walked through the doors and straight to my locker.

As I approached my locker I saw her standing there wearing a Cheerios uniform. I didn't know she was a cheerleader. I decided the best thing to do was just to walk up and say hi and that's exactly what I did. She said hi back with out even taking her eyes on her locker. She seemed to do that a lot, Talk to people without making eye contact. "I didn't know you were on the Cheerios, I am too". "I can see that" she said eying my uniform. I could feel my face warm up as her eyes looked over my body. I hope she couldn't tell that I was blushing.

"If you're a cheerleader, how come you weren't at practice yesterday?" I slapped my palm to my forehead. I totally forgot; Coach Sylvester is going to be so mad. Just as I was about to say something Quinn walks up. "Where the hell were you yesterday, I tried texting you." Before I could even respond Quinn says "I see you've met Santana, our new cheer member." Her name's Santana; it's as pretty as she is. "Santana. That's a very pretty name." I don't think she was expecting the compliment because she looked at me kind of funny. "Yeah okay, when I've got to class. See you later Quinn." She said before walking off. "Yeah I've got to go to Brittany." She said with a smile before walking away too.

My first few classes were boring but when I got to English class I knew I'd get to talk to Quinn and I had a lot of questions for her about Santana. I sat down at the desk next to her. I couldn't even wait; I just blurted it out "So, that girl Santana, she seems nice." Quinn looked over to me "Well Hi to you too, and yeah I guess so." Her tone was different for the last part and not really in a good way. Quinn didn't like people she though of as a threat to her popularity. She was the kind of girl who wanted to be top dog at school.

Quinn didn't seem to be interested in talking about Santana which was disappointing but she did tell me that she was good but she was kind of mean. She had this whole idea that if she could become friends with Santana maybe she wouldn't get in the way of her _big plans _and even help her popularity. I don't know what Quinn's _big plans_ were but if she and Santana were friends, maybe I could be her friend to. I smiled at my thoughts and Quinn looked at me kind of weird and asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine.

The bell rang and we went to lunch. Quinn and I were sitting at a table _not_ enjoying our protein shakes when she spotted Santana and waved her over. I kind of choked on the drink partially because it was really nasty and partially because Santana was going to sit with us. She walked over and sat next to me and started talking to Quinn. They talked about cheer stuff and Quinn told her she could help her with some of the routines.

The whole time I was watching Santana, I guess she noticed because she stopped talking suddenly. "Do you always stare at people?" she did that thing again where she asked a question with out really asking it. I opened my mouth to say something but the bell rang. She just stood up to leave. "Do you want to walk to class together, our lockers are next to each other and we have the same class, so even if we didn't walk together we still kind of be walking together because we'd be going to the same place at the same time." She just stared at me again, why do people always do that when I say something? "Uhm, sure." I guess my rambling threw her off because she said yes. I smiled back.

I asked her how she liked Mickinley so far and being on the Cheerios. Her answers were short, like she didn't really want to be asked them. She sounded like me when my mom asked me about school. There was something about her that made me really want to get to know her but I needed a stick of dynamite to break through those walls she had.

We sat down in our seats next to each other. The bell rang and class started. Mr. Shue was standing in front o f the class "Hola clase." The class responded in unison "Hola Señor Shue." "Hoy vamos a practicar nuestros números en español." He walked from one side of the class to the other. "Brittany puede usted por favor recitar los números del uno al diez" My head shot towards him all I heard was my name. It's only the second day of school; I don't know how to speak Spanish. "Bretaña por favor" I started to panic. "Uno" I heard a whisper from next to me. I looked over and it was Santana, she was giving me the answers. I repeated each word after her until I did all ten. "Bien hecho Brittany, buen trabajo." With that he focused back on the whiteboard.

As we stood up to leave I leaned over to Santana and whispered thank you to her. She looked up from her book bag and smiled at me. It was warm and kind, different from her smiles I had seen earlier, I liked it. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I could tell she wasn't expecting it, neither was I. I pulled myself off of her and apologized for the spontaneous hug. She just nudged me with her elbow "Come on, let's to our next class". There was that warm smile again.

When we got to our next class she went and sat with Puck and I in the back again but she did look over to me and give me a small smile before turning to the front of the class. What the heck did I do to get these lovely Santana smiles, I'm not complaining of course but what ever I was doing I needed to keep on doing it. This class was the same as last time; Puck was goofing off, Santana looked annoyed and I just watched. I wondered why she was hanging out with him if it didn't seem like she really liked him. Maybe she was like Quinn and she wanted to be popular too. Maybe that's why she wasn't so nice to me at first.

I had gone back to drawing in my notebook and I didn't realize the bell rang and that everyone was starting to leave until Santana walked over. "What's that, she pointed at the unicorn I had been coloring". I slammed my notebook shut. "Nothing." She looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched together "Okay well, I'll see you at cheer practice. You haven't forgotten again have you?" I shook my head no and with that she walked out. I gathered my things and stood up to leave too. I had a feeling this year was going to be pretty good with Santana around.

**Spanish Translate: **Hello class. Hello Mr. Shue. Today we will be practicing our numbers in Spanish. Brittany can you please recite numbers one through ten. Brittany please. Well done Brittany, good job.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. I would like to know what you guys are thinking or how I can inprove it or even if I should continue with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's Chapter 3. I don't really have anything to say besides thank you to all the readers and my reviewers, I appreciate it. And with that said you can go ahead and read the chapter now.**

**Chapter 3**

Cheer practice was horrible. Coach Sylvester made me run extra laps and if I slowed down she would add another lap. I spent most of practice running around the track until she needed me to practice the pyramid which I had to be at the bottom of course. I was exhausted. I really wish I hadn't ignored Quinn's text.

We were standing on the front steps of the school waiting for her mom to pick us up. Her mom and my mom took terns picking us up after practice. "Do you want to come over to my house we can work on homework" I was about to tell her that I just wanted to go home when Santana walk over. "Hey you're still coming over right?" She shouted to Santana as she got closer. Quinn looked back over to me for my answer and I nodded yes too.

We got to Quinn's house, I must have been there a hundred times but it still amazed me how big it was. As soon as we entered her house she took us straight up to her room. "Do you guys have a class Mrs. Miles?" she said as she as she pulled out a biology book from her bag and tossing it on her bed next to where Santana was sitting. "Mhm, that's mine and Britt's last class" I smiled big and nodded my head quickly in agreement. I like that she called me Britt.

Quinn walked out of the room. He mom called her over needing help with something and Santana and I were left alone. I could feel her watching me. It was making me nervous. I sat at Quinn's desk with my hands folded in my lap and my eyes wondering around the room. Finally I looked over to her, she was still watching me. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

Again with the warm smiles, I was beginning to love them. "So… how long have you known Quinn" this time her question sounded like a question. I scratched the top of my head trying to remember, not like that really helped though. "Oh yeah, we met at cheer camp the summer before our freshman year." She hadn't taken her eyes off of me once since Quinn had left. I think she wanted me to continue but I couldn't think. "That's cool." I just nodded in response.

The room grew silent again, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Well maybe a little uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say to this girl who was sitting across the room from me. My face felt so warm and the temperature seemed to keep rising. I don't think it was because it didn't seem like she was bothered by it. It must just be me, I hope my face is bright read like it usually gets when my face feels warm like this.

Quinn walked back into the room and I let out a long sigh, I not completely sure but I think I had been holding my breath, maybe to hold back my nerves. I looked over to Santana, her face had changed. It wasn't soft and kind like it had been before Quinn walked in. It was hard, not mean or angry it was just… Santana. I don't really know how to explain it. Why did she have two different face and how come she didn't share both with everyone?

We must have been working on our home work for a few hours now. Well Quinn and Santana did. I had a unicorn picture to finish. Santana got a text from her mom saying that she would pick her up shortly. "Yeah it's almost time for dinner, do you want me to ask my mom to drive you home too?" Santana shook her head at Quinn, "My mom and I could take you home if you want." She was still looking at her phone. "It's no problem, my mom won't mind" I looked over to Quinn who just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." I said.

Santana's mom drove up to Quinn's house and we got in the car. She sat in the back seat with me. After we closed the doors and buckled up her mom looked over her shoulder. "I you must be Santana's friend, um…". "Brittany" she told her mom as if she was supposed to know that but me and her mom had never met before so how was she supposed to know my name. "Nice to meet you Mrs…". "Lopez, and it's nice to meet you too." She turned and faced forward and started driving.

As she drove I gave her directions on how to get to my house. Mrs. Lopez asked a few questions but other than that it was pretty quiet. I didn't know what to say and Santana didn't say anything so I just watched all the things that passed by the window. Before I knew it we were in front of my house. I got out of the car but before closing the door I poked my head in. "See you later Santana" I said with a big smile and she smiled back.

When I showed up for school Quinn and Santana were waiting for me. As I walked up to them so did Finn. Quinn started talking and flirting with him. Santana rolled her eyes before looking over to me and poking my arm. "Come on Britt, let's go to our lockers and leave these _love birds_ to alone." I followed her into the school, down the hall, and to our lockers.

I always have trouble with my locker combination but today it was even worse. I couldn't get the darn thing open. Santana must have noticed the frustration on my face. "Need some help with that" she nudged my elbow with hers. "Mm no I got it." I tried again but it still didn't open. I threw my hands up in defeat. "Okay you can help me".

She reached over so the lock was in her hand. "Okay what's your combo?" I didn't say anything. Yeah I liked her and I thought we were kind of friends but I hardly new her. "What am I gonna do, steal your books" I knew she was being sarcastic, why would she want my text books if she's got her own. "Look I'll give mine too". "Fair enough, 25 15 25."

Her tan fingers twisted the lock back and forth till it popped open. "See all you have to do is turn it left, then right, then left again." She was being patient with me, even Quinn would get frustrated sometimes and she was my closes friend. Why was she being so nice to me, she didn't seem to be this nice with anyone else, not even Quinn. "Thanks" I told her. Her eyes lifted from the lock and met mine. "No problem" she said it just above a whisper before pulling herself back to her locker. It gave me goose bumps the way she said it.

Quinn wasn't in forth period today but I knew she's at school because I saw her this morning. I sat in class drawing again, this time it was a portrait of Lord Tubbington I wanted to give it to him so he could hang it above his scratching post. Finn must have turned around six times asking me where Quinn was. I don't normally get mad at people but he was starting to bother me. I just kept telling him that I didn't know or that she was probably Coach Sylvester. He would just nod with that goofy face he always makes and turn back around.

Lunch started and Quinn still wasn't around so I just sat at our usual table by myself. Santana walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" I turned around, she was standing so close to me and it kind of threw me off. "Umm yeah, I mean no, you can sit" I gestured to the chair. I hate when I get flustered like that. But when I do she makes this really cute face, I guess I don't really mind.

"So are you going to Puck's party on Friday?" I looked up at her. "I wasn't invited". She shook her head in disapproval. "Of course you are, you're a cheerleader. The whole squad and football team are invited." She paused for a moment "So, are you going? I'd really like to see you there". "Yeah of course!" I didn't mean to respond so quickly or shout it at her but the fact that she was hoping made me excited. She just laughed.

Santana and I spent the whole lunch period talking to each other about cheer and school. It was nice. I liked getting to spend time with just her. I mean I like hanging out with Quinn too but there was something about Santana that made it different than hanging out with Quinn. I feel like I've known her my whole life even though it's only been three days.

**So I don't know if Puck's party will be in the next chapter or the one after. We'll just have to wait and see. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to my reviewers and the readers. I'm glad you guys like it and I'll try harder on proof reading and editing my mistakes. I hope this one is alright. I had fun writing this chapter, it's a bit longer than the others and it's my favorite so far.**

**Chapter 4**

Cheer practice had been canceled. I figured it had to do with why Quinn wasn't in class or at lunch. Santana and I were outside waiting to be picked up when I got a text from my mom saying she was running late. Quinn walked up, I told her about my mom being late but she said she wasn't going to need a ride because she had to stay late.

She told us about Sue promoting her to captain of the cheer squad and that our budget had been cut because of glee club. And that Sue sounded all crazy talking about how she was planning to destroy them and that she was going to use Quinn to help her. She didn't sound too happy about Sue's plans but it's was something she had to do to be captain and captain meant popularity. "Okay well I've got to go, I'll see you later." She told us before heading to the gym leaving Santana and I alone.

Mrs. Lopez pulled into the parking lot. Santana walked over to her mom's car an opened the door but she didn't sit down. She rests her arm on top of the open door and leaned in. She must have been asking her mom something. I turned my head away because I didn't want them to think I was ease dropping and when Santana bent over her skirt got just a little shorter and I definitely didn't want her to catch me staring at her.

She started to walk back over to me. "So, my mom says you can come over if you want, I know you always go to Quinn's house after school but since she's busy mayb…" I cut her off, I couldn't even wait for her to finish. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" She let out a small laugh. Again with the shouting, she must think I'm weird. I pulled out my phone to text my mom.

"She said yes" I sang out the _yes_ part because I was glad she let me go even though she hadn't met Santana or her mom before. For all she knew they could be cereal killers, although I don't really know what cereal has to do with killing people, but I don't think Santana is the killing type, at least not around me. I bounced down the steps to the car pulling Santana along with me. I looked over my shoulder to Santana and she had a grin as big as mine spread across her face. That only made me smile more.

We walked to the front door; her house was big like Quinn's and nice too. Her mom unlocked the door and we walked in. It her house smelt so good. Like Mexican food. Her mom must have been cooking something before she picked us up. Santana grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs before her mom had a chance to ask any of those questions that moms always ask to try to get to know there kids friends.

Her room was like the opposite of mine. The walls were painted dark and her room wasn't very bright. She dropped her book bag by the door and went to sit on her bed but I stayed standing by her closed door. "." Crap, I'm nervous again. Why the heck am I nervous? She's my friend and we're hanging out in her room. Friends do that all the time so this shouldn't be weird or anything. Quinn and I hang out all the time and I never get flustered like this with her. Great, and there she goes looking at me with that tiny smile, I must seem like such a dork.

"Yeah, okay." She got up from her bed slowly and walked over to her bag on the ground. She kept her eyes on me like I was a frightened animal and if she made any sudden movements I'd run. I kind of felt like I would too. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Spanish book before returning back to her bed. She gently patted a spot on the bed next to her for me to come over and I did.

We were lying on our stomachs next to each other propped up on our elbows with the text book in front of us; her shoulder was pressed against mine. How could I have been nervous earlier, this feels so comfortable. We were laughing and smiling and having fun. I'm not really sure but I don't think many people get to see this side of Santana. And why she shares this side with a dork like me I don't know but I'm glad she does.

"Mi. Nombre. Es. Santana." I watched her lips as they formed each word and that accent, I mean wow. "Alright now you try Britt." I didn't even realize she was talking to me now, I was still watching her lips. "Brittany" She said nudged my arm. I shook my head "I wasn't staring". I quickly pulled my lips into my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. Her eyebrows scrunched together but only for a second. She let out a breathy laugh, tilting her head to the side and smiling. "Sure you weren't." I could feel my face warm up instantly. Her face was just inches away from mine; it was so close that I could feel her breath as she spoke and here eyes were locked onto mine. I kind of wanted to kiss her and I almost thought I would but that would be weird because were friends and friends don't kiss each other. Sometimes in movies friends fall in love at the end but those were best friends and we aren't but I hope we will be. And besides she's a girl and girls can't fall in love with girls, or maybe they can. I don't know I'll have to ask Lord Tubbington when I get home. He's knows about all kinds of things.

Before I could even think about _not_ kissing her again she poked me in the rib. "Don't I'm ticklish" I laughed out, swatting her hand away. For some reason when ever you tell someone not to tickle you they do the exact opposite. "Oh really" she said in a devilish voice as she started to poke and pinch at my sides. I couldn't hold in my laugher, I was wiggling around and laughing so hard. She sat up on her knees tickling me with both hands. I rolled onto my back so that I could use my arms to fight back but all the tickling made pull them close to my sides.

I guess we couldn't hear the knocking on the door with all the laughter because suddenly Mrs. Lopez was in the room standing by the door. "Santana! What are you doing torturing our guest?" Her mother said playfully. She looked up at her mom and froze like she had been caught doing something wrong, her hands were still resting on my sides.

"Umm, w-we were just… umm…" She looked down at me then to her hands and quickly pulled her back to herself. Why as she nervous, she hadn't been doing anything wrong. I tilted my head back to look at Mrs. Lopez, it looked like she was standing on the ceiling because I was looking at her upside down; it was kind of funny. I sat back up "She was just tickling me although I guess it's kind of like torture." I said shrugging my shoulders; I was still trying to catch my breath. Mrs. Lopez laughed, I think she thought I was joking but I was actually being serious.

"Well Brittany, I made enchiladas for dinner, you're more than welcome to stay. That is if your mom says it's alright." I nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Lopez that sounds delicious, I'll ask her." After she left I turned and looked at Santana, she was still watching the door. I poked her knee a couple times, "What's wrong? I don't have to stay for dinner if you don't w..." She shook her head and set her hand on mine "No of course you can stay, I want you to, I was just… I was thinking about stuff." Then she pulled her hand away and got off the bed. I wanted to ask her what she had been thinking about but I don't think she really wanted to talk about it and it wasn't really my business.

I looked down where her hand had rested on mine. Her hand was so soft and warm, I kind of wish she didn't take it back. "Well if you want to stay you better text your mom." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah." I hopped off the bed and pulled my phone out of the little pocket in my book bag. I decided to call her instead, "Yes mom, I will, okay, thanks mom, I love you too, yes I will, okay, okay, bye." I turned to Santana who was putting her Spanish book away. I think she was trying to look busy while I was on the phone. "She said yes." She smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the door "Well let's go, I'm hungry and my mom makes the best enchiladas."

Santana and I sat at the dinner table while her mom was in the kitchen getting the food. I offered to help but she insisted on doing it herself. I was looking down playing with the edge of the table cloth. My table at home didn't have one it was just plain and wooden. Maybe I should tell my mom to get one then it would look fancy. It was kind of like a dress for a table.

I looked up from my hands to Santana "The food smells really good." She nodded but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her eyes and was met with a tray of steaming enchiladas. My mouth stared to water, they looked so delicious. Mrs. Lopez walked over to me, "How many would you like?" I looked back to Santana because I wasn't sure how many I should have. "Uhh two." I guess she could tell I wasn't sure because she put four on my plate. After she served Santana and herself she sat down. I was about to take a bite when Mrs. Lopez reached out for my hand. "We say grace before we eat dear." I looked over to Santana who just shrugged and held out her hand.

We never say grace at my house. Wait I get to hold Santana's hand, I reached out and to hold both of there hands. Mrs. Lopez lowered her head and closed her eyes. My face was warming up; I was excited to hold Santana's hand. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff while there praying. I looked up from my plate and Santana was watching me, the corner of her lips just barely forming a smile. I just watched her and smiled back.

Her mom finished praying and I finally got to take a bite of my food. "Oh my gosh Mrs. L this is amazing!" I said holding my hand over my mouth. I didn't want them to see the bits of food in my mouth. I shoveled more pieces of enchilada into my mouth, it was so good. "Slow down Britt there's no rush, your food isn't going anywhere." Santana said setting her hand on my wrist for a moment. Mrs. Lopez laughed "If you want you can take some leftovers home" I nodded and swallowed my food before I spoke this time. "Thanks, I bet Lord Tubbington would love to try your enchiladas, Mexican food is his favorite." She looked at me strange but Santana shook her head and let out a little laugh "It's her cat mom."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I know it's kind of lame of me to ask but I'd really like to know you thoughts on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's chapter 5. I don't know really know how I feel about this chapter, I'll just let you guys read think what you want to think and I'll start writing the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

The three of us were at Quinn's getting ready for the party although there wasn't much for us to do since we were just going to wear our cheer uniforms. I had never seen Santana roll her eyes so many times in such a short period. Quinn was going on and on about Finn and how she was hoping spend time with him there and how cute he was. Santana laughed at that last part and made a joke about him looking like the dough boy which made me laugh, although I tried my best to hide it because I didn't want Quinn to be upset.

Santana walked out of the room to talk with her mom on the phone. Quinn sighed. 'What's wrong" I said. "I don't know why you like her so much, she's such a bitch?" That definitely caught me by surprise. "No she's not why would you say that!" Now it was Quinn's turn to be surprised, I don't think she was expecting me to defend her.

"I just mean these past few days you guys have gotten really close and you've been following her around like a puppy, I think you should be careful around her." I didn't understand what she meant, why would I have to be careful around Santana? "I just mean that she's not very nice and you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to get hurt; Santana's one of the nicest people I've met and I haven't been following her around. You've been to busy with cheer and Finn that we've hardly hung out but Santana's been around and she's super nice."

"Oh please Brittany" She said rolling her eyes "Why do you think she's hanging out with me. Is it because she wants to be best friends so paint each others nails? I don't think so." She said shaking her head at me. "She's hanging out with me because I'm captain and she wants to be popular… and she's hanging out with you because you're my friend" Now I was pouting, I definitely didn't like the things Quinn was saying and she was making me mad.

"Oh and that Puck guy, she's probably sleeping with him too…" Okay I'd heard enough, just when I was about to tell her Santana opened the door. Both of our heads shot in her direction. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward the bed, "So what did I miss?" Quinn looked at me then turned around to the mirror to finish applying her make up, "Nothing."

"Well then we should probably leave, I'd like to get there before the party ends." Santana said with a smirk. Quinn finished putting on her lip gloss then walked out of her room. As I was walking out Santana leaned over and whispered "Is everything alright Britt?" I guess I still looked upset. I nodded my head but I don't think she believed me.

….

The party was well into motion when we got there. The music was blaring and there were people everywhere. We walked through the lawn avoiding the guys standing on the driveway whistling at us. When we got to the porch Santana reached for the door knob and opened it. She didn't even ring the bell or knock but I guess it wouldn't matter since no one could probably hear it anyways.

As soon as we walked in we were immediately greeted by Puck and Finn. All of Quinn's attention when to Finn of course and they walked through the living room leaving us with Puck. "Can I get you ladies a drink?" he said as he stepped between us throwing an arm over each of our shoulders. Santana pulled his arm off of her but nodded in approval. "Alright follow me to the kitchen."

Puck popped the bottle caps off and handed us each a beer. "So you guys having fun?" He said as he leaned on one arm on the counter. Santana rolled her eyes "We just got here, does it look like were having fun?" I looked back at Puck and nodded yes. "Well it looks like your friend here is having fun… why don't you and I go dance." He said winking at me. I didn't want to dance with Puck but it's his party and he was nice enough to invite me so I guess I could dance with him once but maybe Santana wouldn't like it if we danced because he's her friend and I don't know if there dating or not…

Before I had time to finish my thoughts Santana spoke. "She doesn't want to dance with a loser like you, and besides we're gonna dance, right Britt? but shots first." I nodded my head quickly in approval. "Yes but shots first!" I shouted throwing my fist into the air which caused a little giggle to escape Santana. Puck rolled his eyes and reached in the cupboard for the glasses.

A few shots later Santana and I were in the living room dancing. The music was so loud I could feel the bass from the tips of my toes, to the top of my head and everywhere in between. Ah, I loved this. I loved dancing and I loved being around Santana and right now I was dancing with Santana, this is so awesome. I kept leaning over and telling her how awesome or fun this was but I had to shout over the music for her to hear even if I leaned close to her so I just stopped.

We just danced and it seemed like with each song our bodies got closer and closer. We moved to the music, every now and then taking a sip from my cup of whatever Puck and mixed together for us and watching Santana's body as she moved to the music. The guys around us were starting to stare and I could see there girlfriends get mad and drag them away or pull them away to dance somewhere else. I didn't mind the staring though, me and Santana were just having fun.

The room was starting to feel hot and stuffy the alcohol must have been taking effect because was having a little trouble focusing. After awhile the music stared to sound muffled and the room felt like it was spinning a little. I think Santana could see my discomfort because stood on her tippy toes and leaned close to me "Are you okay?" Her lips were so close to my ear, if I was having trouble focusing before this certainly wasn't helping.

"I have to pee!" I shouted over the music. She stopped dancing and linked her arm around mine "Okay" and led through the people to the hallway. She pointed to the bathroom door "Here you go, I'll wait right here for you."

I locked the door behind me and I walked up to the sink to look in the mirror. My face was red and I was sweaty. I turned on the faucet and let the cool water run over my hands before splashing some over my face, it felt good.

I walked out of the bathroom to where Santana was waiting. "Your face is wet" She said as she cupped my face. I looked down; the water was dripping down my chin and collecting on the collar of my cheer uniform. She took her hand off my cheek and grabbed my wrist to pull me into the bathroom.

She closed the door and reached for the towel hanging on the rack. "Sit." she said pointing to the counter. I walked over and hopped up onto to it to take a seat. She walked over with the towel in hand and stopped right in front of me. She held the towel up and started to gently pat my face dry. "So what's up with you and Quinn?" I didn't look at her. I just watched my feet as I swung them from side to side.

When I did look up at her she didn't say anything but her eyes were asking. "Quinn doesn't like you" I said with a frown. She just laughed. "Why's that funny" She stopped patting my face. "Why do I care if Quinn likes me?" she started patting my face again. "She's my friend and she's nice but…. But she said I should be careful… around you."

Now Santana looked mad. "She called you a bitch." I whispered the last word. "And she said that you were hanging out with her to get popular and that was the only reason you were hanging out with me too." Now I was looking at my feet. It made me sad to think Santana didn't want to be my friend.

Santana pushed my chin up so I was looking right at her. Her face was softer and she looked like she was sorry. "Quinn's wrong." My eyes widened. "I like you, a lot." She paused a moment and sighed. She looked around the bathroom as if to find what words to say. I think she was nervous, I was making her nervous. Now I couldn't hold back my grin.

"Your actually one of the only people I can stand to be around. Quinn was wrong to say those things, I mean yeah I can be a bitch but I would never do that to you Britt you're… your special." She turned and opened the door "Come on Britt, let's go."

I jumped off the counter but quickly regretted it. I stood there a second to let my head catch up with my body and once it did I walked over to the door. As I walked past Santana I leaned close to her and whispered "I think you're special too."

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. And if you can please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I just want to say Happy New Years to everyone. Second, everytime I see a new 'review alert' I get super nervous. My first thought is "Oh no they didn't like it" but after a moment of staring at the screen I finally click the button and read the reviews. They're nothing but kind words and thank you so much. This chapter is a little special (You'll have to read and find out) and longer than the others so I hope you don't mind. Also, I don't ride motocross or whatever you call it, so I apologize if anything is incorrect. I wrote that part of based on my single experience riding my cousins dirt bike and some research I did on the _interweb_. Well that's it, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6 **

The sun was shining in my room. Why did it have to be so bright? My head hurt and my mouth was dry. I pulled the blankets over my head and tangled myself in them even more. I don't normally sleep in on the weekends but I also don't usually go to parties either.

I peaked out from under the blanket to see my alarm clock. It's ten thirty, maybe I can just sleep in till noon and when I wake up I could pretend lunch is breakfast, then it will be like I woke up in the morning… but then what would dinner be?

_Knock Knock Knock_ my mom opened the door and poked her head in. "Brittany honey, your friend has come to visit, are you feeling alright." I rolled over and looked at my mom before laying my head back down on the pillow. "I'm fine mom. And I don't want to talk to Quinn right now."

"Well good thing I'm not Quinn." I could recognize that voice anywhere. I sat up a little too quickly but I held my smile. Santana took the glass of water my mom was holding and walked over to the bed. "I'll be downstairs if you girls need anything. And remember Brittany, you've got motocross practice in half an hour. You don't have to go if your not…." I sighed. "I'm not sick mom." With that she closed the door.

Santana sat down beside me and handed me the glass. "What are you doing her? And how do you know where I live?" I started to gulp down the water, I was so thirsty and my mouth was so dry. "I have my ways." She said as she took the empty glass from my hand and set it on my night stand. "And I wanted to see how you were doing. You partied pretty hard last night." I nodded and sat up against my pillow.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember, it made my head hurt trying to think. "Uh, the bathroom, yeah I remember we were in the bathroom."

"That's it, that's all you remember?" I nodded again. "Well you missed a great party then… This really hot blonde chick kicked this Asian guy's ass in an epic dance battle. She was pretty amazing." She was talking about me? It was so cute, Santana smile was so big that she couldn't contain it, and she was blushing a little too.

"What the hell is that?" Santana screamed. I looked over and saw Lord Tubbington running out from under my bed to under the desk. "That's Lord Tubbington." I patted the bed next to me and he walked over and jumped on it. I picked him up and held him on my lap.

"That's a cat?" I nodded. "Yes he's a cat. Lord Tubbington this Santana, Santana this Lord Tubbington." I leaned closer to Lord Tubbington's ear and whispered "This is the girl I was telling you about. The girl from Spanish class who's mom made those delicious enchiladas and she helped me with my Spanish homework. Maybe she will speak some to you sometime." I looked up and smiled at Santana who was smiling right back.

"So this is the cat you were telling me about huh? He's huge." I covered his ears and leaned close to Santana so he wouldn't hear. "He's been on a diet for the past three months but it hasn't worked and he's really sensitive about it." She laughed a little but when she realized I was completely serious she straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Well… Uh… It's… It's uh, nice to meet you… Lord Tubbington." I could see how hard it was for her to say that. She looked so uncomfortable and almost in pain. It was so cute; she looked right at him as she said it too.

I let him go and he crawled over and laid down next to Santana. She shifted on the bed. "You can pet him. He likes you and he doesn't usually like other people. He doesn't even like Quinn and she sees him all the time." I frowned at the thought of Quinn and our fight. Even though I didn't like the things she said she was still my friend and I missed her.

Santana looked at me with this guilty face then looked down at Lord Tubbington. She lifted her hand and started to pat his head. I laughed "Not like that silly." I leaned forward "You have to pet him, not pat him." I placed my hand over hers and stroked it across Lord Tubbington's back. "See like this" I held her hand as it slid from the top of his head to his tail.

I quickly pulled my hand back and rested against my pillow again. I can't believe I just held her hand. Oh no here come those nerves again. They make my tummy feel real funny. I wrapped my arms around it and squeezed tight hoping that funny feeling would go away.

I watched as she sat on my bed petting Lord Tubbington. I was glad he liked her, he's my favorite nonperson in the whole world and I think Santana is my favorite person.

I looked at the clock and sighed "I have to get ready for motocross but my head hurts." Santana reached into her pocket and fished out a little plastic bag. "I didn't know if you had any and I knew you'd need one… after last night." She smiled and handed me the little pill. "Oh let me get you some water." She picked up my glass and walked out of my room.

"Isn't she awesome? Didn't I tell you she was awesome?" I leaned over and whispered to Lord Tubbington, he just looked up at me and blinked before turning his head and closing his eyes completely. I took that as a yes.

Santana walked back in and handed me the glass before sitting back down on the bed. I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it down with a big gulp of water. "So… Do you want to come to my practice?" I watched my finger trace around the rim of the cup as I asked her. "You don't have to, it's probably boring anyways. My sister doesn't like..." "That sound's fun." I looked up with a big grin. "Really?" She nodded back with an equal sized smile.

Santana waited downstairs in the living room while I got ready. I put on my pants and a tank top and quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail because I didn't want Santana to have to hang out with my family. And I didn't want my mom to say anything embarrassing about me. I stuffed my jersey in my gear bag and headed downstairs.

Santana was sitting on the couch with my little sister who was showing off her new soccer cleats and soccer ball. "Yeah I've been playing for three years now… Oh look here's my new jersey… I'm number eight." She said holding it up for Santana to see.

"Katy are you bothering my friends again?" I skipped the last step on the stairs. She stuck her tongue out at me. "No, I was just showing her my new soccer stuff." Santana nodded with a smile. "She also showed me the scar on her knee that she got when that girl missed the ball and kicked her instead." She looked to Katy who nodded in approval. "Ew, that's gross."

The three of us headed out to the front yard where my dad was just finishing loading the truck. The bikes were already strapped in the back and I handed him my gear bag before introducing him to Santana. "Hi Brittany, hi Katy. Who's your guy's friend?" Santana held her hand out. "Hi Mr. Pierce, my name's Santana." My dad shook her hand and looked at me. "I like this girl; she's got manners and a strong handshake too."

"Have you ever ridden a bike Santana?" My dad asked and she shook her head "Only ones with pedals Mr. Pierce." My dad has a very loud laugh, it usually startles people when they first hear it but Santana didn't flinch she just laughed along with him. "Well maybe we can get you on Brittany's bike." Santana waved her hands in front of her "I don't know about that Mr. Pierce."

"Ah here comes your mother. Let's get going we're already running a little off schedule." My dad said looking at his watch. We all got into the truck and I sat in the middle so Santana could have the window seat.

…

When we arrived some of the guys were already on the track. Mike walked over "Late as always, huh Brittany?" he said giving me a hug. I wrinkle my nose "It's my moms fault." I looked over at my dad and he nodded in agreement making sure my mom didn't see.

"Oh yeah, Mike this is my friend Santana." She waved a little and said hi. It was nothing like the way she greeted my dad.

As he was unloading the bikes I pulled on my chest protector and jersey. Santana had to help me because my arm got stuck in the sleeve and I couldn't get it out. While I put on my boots she helped me by looking for my gloves and goggles that were in my bag.

My dad did a quick once over on my bike to make sure everything was good. Once he gave me the okay I strapped on my helmet and put on my goggles. Before I rode off I looked back towards Santana who gave me a super cute smile and a thumbs up. Man, I better win this race I thought before heading to the track.

I lined up with Mike and the other guys getting ready to kick there butts on this practice race. Mikes dad signaled to go and I took off. I tailed behind Mike the first four laps but on the last turn of the last lap I cut him off and gained the lead. After I crossed the finish line I did a little wheelie to celebrate before waving bye to the guys and riding over to where Santana and my family were watching.

"Wow Britt that was great! You're really good." Yes I totally impressed her with my awesome motocross skills. "Yeah but you need to slow down on those turns or you could get hurt at the speed you were going." I shook my head "But Dad I won." Now it was his turn to shake his head. "I'll be over there with your mom and Katy." He pointed to where they were sitting in the bed of the truck.

I pulled off my helmet and tried to fix my hair because I know it probably looked all crazy. "So you want to try?" Her eyes widened "I can't ride that thing!" I swung my leg over and got off the bike. I held the helmet out to her. "Sure you can its easy, you'll be great." I said with a big encouraging smile.

"Britt I…" She took a deep breath. "Okay. So how do I drive this thing?"

I was glad she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt because she was probably going to get a little dirt on them. She put the helmet on and I helped her with the goggles. "Okay this is the gas and this is the brake. You ready Santana?" I said tapping her helmet. Even through the goggles I could see she was nervous. "You'll be fine, I'm right here." And with that she was off.

I jogged along side her with one hand on the handlebars and one hand on her waist. I guided her around the parking lot just like my dad did for me I drove my dirt bike for the first time many years ago. After she seemed to get the hang of it I let her go. "Holy crap, I'm actually riding thing!" I threw my hands in the air and cheered her on. Sure she was driving so slow a turtle could pass her but she was driving it by herself. I felt so proud for her.

Santana drove by me and slowed a stop. "You were awesome. I think you're ready to try the track." I pointed over to the one across the street where the little kids practice. She shook her head vigorously. "Oh come on Santana, It's just the kiddy track."

"Those kids are like half my size, I'll look stupid." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest eyeing the track. "I don't think you'll look stupid." I looked at her with the saddest puppy-dog eyes. Hers wondered back to mine and her facial expression softened, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. _Yes_ the puppy-dog eyes worked.

Okay so maybe she was sort of right, she didn't look stupid but she did look a little silly with those little kids half her size flying past her. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched her practically crawl around the track. After a few laps she rode back over to me. "Okay I'm done." I didn't say anything. I just smiled at her and we walked the bike back to the truck.

My dad was talking to Mike's dad so I asked my mom if we could walk around. Katy asked to tag along but before I could protest my mom said, "Let Brittany and her friend hang out for a little bit, maybe you can join them later." Katy pouted and started to cry a little. Santana walked over and kneeled down in front of my sister. "You can totally hang out with us later okay? And you can tell me some more of your soccer stories." My mom mouthed a silent thank you to Santana before we walked off.

We walked a few minutes down the road to a small pond. I liked to come here after practice sometimes and watch the ducks, they were so cute. Santana and I sat at the waters edge and I tossed little pebbles in the water and watched it ripple.

"Thanks" Santana said nudging me in the ribs. I laughed. I was super ticklish. She noticed this and started to poke at my ribs some more. I fell back laughing and wiggled around while Santana hovered over me pinching and poking at my sides. "Stop. Please. I can't breath." I laughed out.

She stopped tickling me but she didn't get off. I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath from the tickle attack and now I was getting nervous again. She was just staring at me with her head hanging a few inches above mine. Her hands pressed into the soft grass on each side of my shoulders. My body tensed as I watched her eyes close and her head slowly fell towards mine. What is she doing?

The next thing I knew her lips pressed into mine and my body melted instantly. Her lips were so soft and warm. She didn't move and neither did I. We laid there by the pond for a moment with our lips pressed each other. The kiss wasn't deepened, it was simple and sweet. Finally she pulled away but I didn't open my eyes just yet. That kiss felt amazing, all those little feelings I had felt being around and thinking about Santana rushed over me all at once like a giant wave. It was incredible.

When I finally opened my eyes Santana was watching me, she sat there in front of me biting her lip. "Hey." She whispered softly. I smiled back "Hi."

**Oh my gosh, I hope that wasn't bad *slaps hands to face home alone style* (If you don't know what that is it's a movie). Thank's for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****I'm super sorry about the wait. All of the previous chapters have just kind of happened, like they had written themselves, but this one was hard to get out. I hope it's not too bad and I'll try to have the next update sooner than this one.****

**Chapter 7**

"So… do you want to see who can throw a rock the farthest?" I said as I stood up and pointed to the pond in front of us. I held out my hand to her and she took it. I pulled her onto her feet then reached down and grabbed two small stones.

"So what do I win if I throw it the farthest?" I tossed one of the rocks to her. "Um, I haven't figured that out yet." I nudged her with my elbow "You go first." She shook her head and rolled her eyes but with a smile. It was different from when she did that to other people.

Santana took a step forward and threw the rock as hard as she could. It landed right in the middle of the pond with a splash. _I have to admit that was a pretty good throw._ It was my turn now, I stepped forward and swung my arm over my head and threw it. "Ha I won." I jumped up and down with excitement. "No you didn't. That was a tie, your rock landed right by mine." She said crossing her arms over her chest pretending to be mad at me.

"Okay, so how do we settle this?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders._ I know how_. "Race you back to the truck" I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before I took off running. I looked back and she was just standing there shaking her head with the biggest smile on her face before she started to run towards me. I slowed down so she could catch up.

We were a few feet away from the truck when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. Santana grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back before sprinting away. She slapped her hands on the back of the truck "Yes I won!" She sang out as she did a little victory dance.

"No you didn't, you cheated." Now it was my turn to be pretend mad. I crossed my arms over my chest and did my signature pout. "How could I cheat if there weren't any rules?" _I guess she had a point. But it still wasn't fair._ "Just say it Britt, I won." I turned my head still pretending to be mad at her. "Come on Britt, say it." She started to tickle me. I wiggled around trying to escape. "I won't stop unless you say I won."

"Okay, Okay. You won, you won. Please stop. I said it." I said through a laugh and holding my hands up in defeat. Both of us were still laughing when my dad walked over. "What's so funny you two?" Santana straightened up and cleared her throat. "Not much Mr. Pierce." She said trying to hold back a laugh.

My dad looked at us suspiciously before continuing "Well, it's time to go girls. Why don't you guys get in the truck?" I looked over and my mom and Katy were already buckled in. My dad walked over to the driver's seat and got in. I was about to open the door for Santana and I to get in when she reached out and grabbed my arm. "You can't tell anyone about…" She looked around to make sure no one would hear. "About what happened… You know, by the pond." Her voice lowered when she said the last part. "Please."

I could tell she really didn't want anyone to know what happened. I didn't understand what the big deal was but I at the same time didn't want to go around telling everyone either and it seemed important to Santana so I nodded yes. She let out a big sigh of relief. "It's our secret" I whispered back to her with a smile before opening the door.

…..

When we got back to my house Katy reminded Santana about how she had promised that she could hang out with us. Santana nodded to show that she remembered. Katy took her hand and I watched as my little sister dragged my friend into the house. I trailed behind them as she pulled Santana up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

"So do you guys want to play hide and seek?" Katy asked as she crawled onto her bed and stood up so that she was the same height as me. Santana said yes with a smile but I just shrugged. I didn't like this game because it was always hard to find people when they were hiding but Santana looked like she wanted to. "Fine but I don't want to seek… and Lord Tubbington gets to play too." I said with my arms folded over my chest.

"I don't want your dumb cat to play. And besides cats don't play hide and seek, and he's too fat anyways." How could she say that about Lord Tubbington? "You better take that back!" She was bouncing on the bed and sticking her tongue out, "No way Jose." I lunged at her but she jumped of the bed and ran out the door, I took off running after her.

She ran down the hall to my parent's room and jumped on to their bed yelling "You can't catch me." I lunged at her again and missed. She went running back down the hall. Santana walked out of the room just as I was running by and I ran into her knocking us both onto the ground. Her back was flat on the ground and I was lying on top of her. "Oops, I'm sorry." I said as I pushed myself off of her and pulled back up, Katy was at the edge of the stairs laughing. "Look at what you made me do." I checked to make sure Santana was okay before I chased Katy again and she darted down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Katy leaped into my dad's arms. "Brittany's trying to kill me." She said pointing her finger at me. "No I'm not…" My dad interrupted me "Brittany, why are you chasing your little sister?" I could see the smirk on Katy's face and it just made me even madder. "She called Lord Tubbington dumb and fat." I could see my dad holding back a laugh. "Just go hang out with Santana and I'll have Katy leave you girls alone, okay… And Katy you need to be respectful of Lord T got it?"

I walked back up the stairs where Santana had been waiting and watching at the top and we walked into my room. She walked over to my bed and sat next to Lord Tubbington and scratched his head. "Don't listen to her, Britt. He's a very handsome cat and I haven't known him for long but I'm sure he's very smart too." Mm, I could feel those nerves coming up again, pressing against my tummy making it feel all weird. I went and sat next to her on the bed. I wanted to ask about that _thing_ that happened by the pond but I wasn't sure if I could ask her. She just said that she didn't want me to talk about it with other people, she didn't say we couldn't talk about it.

"Um, San. Can I ask you something?" I said as I petted Lord Tubbington with her... "Mhm" she hummed nodding her head, smiling at her new nickname. "I wanted to ask you about the..." I looked around my room to make sure no one was around even though I knew we were alone. "About the _kiss_." I whispered the last word. Her eyes shot up to mine before she stood up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. "Uh… what about it Britt?" she turned back around to face me, her voice was shaky and she was fiddling around with something that she had picked off of my dresser.

"Why did you do _it_?" she shrugged and set whatever she was holding back down and folded her arms over her chest. "I-I don't know, I just did." The tone in her voice had changed and her body was tense. She sounded very defensive and she was stuttering. I didn't mean to upset her I was just kind of confused. "It wasn't bad…" I smiled at the memory of the kiss. "It was... sweet. A sweet lady kiss. I liked it"

I watched as she tried to hold back a smile. "Are you saying you want me to do _tha_t again?" I nodded. I didn't even have to think about that, that kiss was all kinds of awesome. "So… If I kissed you again you wouldn't be mad?" She said as she slowly started to walk back over to me. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down her body as she got closer. "Th-There's no way I could be mad."

_Knock Knock Knock_. My mom walked in. "Be mad at what sweetheart?" I hope she didn't hear the rest of the conversation. "At…" I looked around the room for an idea. The first thing I saw was a picture of Lord Tubbington on my nightstand "Lord Tubbington…" Then I looked around again. "Finding a…" My eyes met with Santana's. "Lady _friend_." My words sounded forced and stretched out. I could hear Santana giggling in the background as I tried to make eye contact with my mom.

She looked at me with her usual confused expression, which I saw a lot, before saying "Well you have to tell Lord T that he'll have to wait to find love because it's dinner time so you girls need to come downstairs please." She took one more look at the three of us before walking out of my room, shaking her head.

As soon as my mom closed the door Santana turned around to face me. "What the hell was that?" She said through a laugh. "I'm a horrible liar." She was still laughing. "Yeah, well next let's just leave the talking to me." She held her hand out and pulled me off the bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her around my waist and we walked out of the room together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I lost the flashdrive that I save this story on. At first I was afraid someone in my family had found it but then after a while I just kind of forgot so I owe Naenae03 a big thank you for the review and reminding me about it. I found my flashdrive and I'm happy to be writing again. This chapter is written a bit different than the others, it's not so paragraphy, I hope that makes it easier to read. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Hey Britt, my parents aren't home." Santana said with a wink.

My eyes went wide. Her voice low, it was so sexy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was so loud in my ears I was afraid she might be able to hear it too.

She reached out to grab my hand and started to lead me up the stairs to her room. She had the most amazing smile spread across her face, it made me melt and I couldn't hide my goofy toothy grin.

We got to her room door and she pulled me into a kiss. It started out slow, it was soft and sweet as she guided me into her room but it quickly became desperate. I wanted this. I could tell she did to.

Our lips moved in sync as she fumbled for the light switch and we made our way to her bed.

The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell back pulling Santana down with me. She crawled up onto me, her legs straddling my hips as she leaned down and began to stamp kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I tilted my head back to expose more of my neck for her to kiss. It felt so good. Her kissing me, I wanted more.

She pulled away; I opened my eyes and looked up. _Why did she stop?_

She sat up and slowly pulled her hair out of her pony tail to let her dark curls drape over her shoulder, then she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt slowly lifting it over her body.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

My alarm when off and my eyes snapped open. _It was a dream?_

"A dream…" I mumbled pulling my pillow out from under my head and coved my face. "It was a freakin' dream."

I laid on my bed with the pillow over my head trying to catch my breath which wasn't the best idea since you can't breathe under a pillow so I reached up and pulled it down hugging it close to my chest as took a deep breath.

I just had a sexy dream. Wait. I just had a sexy dream about Santana and she was doing sexy things, to me.

The room instantly felt warmer at the thought. She was my friend, I mean yeah we kissed and then we almost kissed again but she was my friend and I don't think you're supposed to have sexy dreams about your friends.

My skin felt like it was burning so I kicked the blankets off of me.

I forgot Lord Tubbington was lying at my feet. I heard a meow, and then I felt the weight shift at the foot of the bed before I heard a loud thud hit the ground. He probably jumped off the bed because he hates it when I cover him with blankets.

I crawled off the bed and laid flat on the floor so I could see under the bed. Lord Tubbington was had curled up against the wall, I reached out for him but he was too far.

I stretched my arms out further but had no luck. "Come on Lord Tubbington, I'm sorry I kicked the blankets over you it's just that I had a crazy dream and…"

_Knock Knock_

"Brittany, Honey you need to wake up. You don't want to be la- why are you lying on the ground?"

I looked towards the door where my mom was standing "I accidently scared Lord Tubbington and…"

I lifted myself off the floor push-up style and dusted the kitty fur off my pajamas as I stood up. "…and I was trying to get him out."

"Okay well, but you don't have much time before I have to take you to school so you better hurry." She said before walking out of my room and closing the door.

After I was dressed and my hair was pulled into a tight pony tail I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Mom had set out a bowl and spoon for me at the table. Sitting next to it was my favorite cereal and a carton of milk.

As I ate my cereal I made sure to avoid any of the marshmallows, they were my favorite part so saved the best for last. Once all that was left was the marshmallows I twirled them around the bowl with my spoon.

I had just scooped a mouth full into my mouth when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I mumbled as I jumped off my chair and covered my mouth to stop the bit of milk that had started to down my chin.

My mom waved her hand in the air signaling for me to stop, "Sit down and finish your breakfast." She said pointing her finger at the chair.

I sat back down and scooped spoonful of marshmallows into my mouth.

I could hear my mom talking to someone at the door but I couldn't make out who it was or what either of them was saying.

The door shut after a moment and I figured it was just one of the neighbors telling my mom our sprinkler was busted or something.

That's happened before. We were leaving for school one morning and when we pulled out of the garage we saw water shooting out of our lawn to the sky. It was awesome but the neighbors weren't happy because it made their side of the lawn all soggy and muddy.

The sprinklers were automatic and my dad had them set to turn on and off at a certain time so my mom didn't know how they worked. The neighbor kept nagging at her to turn them off so she called my dad at worked and he talked her through it.

I scooped another spoonful of marshmallow cereal into my mouth again.

"Hey Britt"

My eyes went wide and I choked. Some of the milk and cereal that was in my mouth was now on the table. Every breath I tied to take caused me to cough so I held my breath.

Santana walked over and rested her hand on my back. It made my skin tingle.

"Are you okay?" She began to rub circles over my shoulder blades and that's all I could think about.

I looked up and saw her and my mom watching me. I tried to say yes but it came out all scratch so I let out a few more deep coughs and cleared my throat then tried it again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you here" I said with a cough.

She took her hand off my back and sat next to me at the table. "I tried to text you but you didn't answer. I though maybe my mom could pick you up on the way to school so that we could carpool."

I scanned the kitchen table for my phone. I couldn't remember where I'd left it.

"That's very nice of you guys to offer Brittany a ride. I hope it isn't any trouble." My mom said as she wiped the cereal bits up and took my bowl to the sink.

"Oh its fine Mrs. Pierce, your house is on the way to school. And my mom doesn't mind."

"Is your mom waiting outside? Brittany you should hurry up you don't want to keep them waiting."

"No worries, my mom just got a new smart phone and she's been trying to figure out how to use it every free moment she gets." Santana said with a laugh and my mom couldn't help but laugh in response. I think it's because she doesn't know what a smart phone is. My mom doesn't really keep up with all the new technology.

I stood up and Santana stood up with me. "I just have to grab my book bag." I said pointing towards the door where I had left it.

We said bye to my mom then we walked out the front door.

"So how come you picked me up this morning? We usually meet up in front of the school" I was kind of confused. Anything _Santana_ was confusing at the moment, first she was in my dreams then she shows up at my house. I had no idea what was going on.

"I donno, I was thinking about you this morning and as we were passing by your neighborhood I asked if we could stop by your place."

"You were thinking about me?" I was a bit shocked. I could feel my cheeks warming up; hopefully she couldn't tell I was blushing. I had been thinking of her too but probably not the same way she had been thinking of me.

"I mean…uh…" I watched her eyes drift over to where her mom's car was parked. "…she looks like she's getting frustrated with her phone; we should hurry before she decides to destroy it." She said with a nervous laugh as she started to walk quickly down my driveway.

Santana opened the door for me. I tossed my bag in the middle of the back seat and started to slide over to the other side but she closed the door behind me. I looked out the back window and saw her walking around the car so I scooted back to my seat as she got in the car through the other door.

All these little things she was doing for me were giving me those little butterflies again. She was picking me up for school and thinking about me and opening doors…

"Oh, hi Mrs. Lopez" I almost forgot her mom was here.

"Morning Brittany, how are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks for the ride to school." I wanted to make sure I said it right away because if I didn't I would think about it to much and forget whether I actually said it or not.

"It's no problem… although I think if I had told Santana no there would have been one." She said with a laugh.

"Mom!"

"What honey? I was just kidding." I could see her smiling through the rear view mirror. "But seriously, I don't think she would have been very happy if I couldn't pick you up."

"Mom!" Santana let out a sigh "can we just go please."

"Okay, Okay." Her mom put the car into drive and we were on our way to school.

* * *

><p>I was watching the clock that was hanging on the wall above the whiteboard in front of the class. Five, Four, Three, Two… bell for lunch rang.<p>

I hurried out off class and headed to my locker to drop off my books before I went to the cafeteria.

Santana was sitting at our usual table but she wasn't alone, Puck was sitting with her. He was stealing French fries from her tray and she looked annoyed with him but it wasn't like she could eat them with Coaches crazy diet restrictions and if Becky saw she would tattle.

Santana noticed me approaching the table and pushed Puck off of his chair.

"What the hell!" He stood up from the ground rubbing his lower back.

"What was that for?" He turned and sent glares to the football guys who were laughing at him before turning back to Santana for an explanation.

"Britt needs a seat and you were in the way." She said with a smirk.

"Was that really necessary? There's an empty chair right there"

This time she didn't answer, she just stared him down till he became submissive.

"Well I'll see you tonight, right?" Puck questioned her with a smirk.

Santana's eyes flickered over to me before answering Puck. "Uh, I can't… I'm kinda busy with… stuff."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "What stuff? No one's ever too busy for Puckerm ..."

She cut him off and her words sound harsh as she spoke.

I sat down next to Santana and lifted my hand and waved bye "Bye Puck."

It seemed rude to not say bye too. Santana laughed as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he turned and walked over to the table with the football guys.

"You're not going to push me off of this chair too?" I said pretending to be scared.

Yep, there's that sweet Santana smile again, I love it when she smiles like that.

"Only if you need to be pushed off." She said teasingly.

"So you and Puck were going to hang out tonight?" She looked down at her tray; some of her French fries had fallen on the table when she shoved Puck off his chair.

"Yeah but something came up." She said pushing her tray away from her

"That's too bad… I was hoping we could hang out after school."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I donno, besides I thought you were busy?"

"I was… I mean, I am… I told him that because I was hoping we could hang out too." She shrugged her shoulders.

I tried my hardest but I couldn't hide my smile. It was making my cheeks hurt but that was okay. I would smile like that forever as long as Santana was the reason for the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I won't have you waiting so long for the next update. Also I got a tumbler, I don't really understand it and I'm not quite sure how it works but I'm always hearing about it so I thought I'd try it out. Here's the link, no spaces killyourhero92. tumblr. com<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no update, sorry about that you guys but life happens. This is for you Dr. Wobble.**

**Chapter 9**

Pacing helps, right? That's what people do in movies when they're worried and don't know what to do; they pace around their room and suddenly get the answer they need.

I began to walk back and forth from one side of my room to the other. It didn't feel like it was helping and I was beginning to feel dizzy from walking in circles but as I walked passed my window again I saw Santana's moms car pull up in front of my house.

"Santana's here!" I shouted out loud to myself.

She would know what to do.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, skipping steps to get down faster, I tripped on the last one but caught myself on the banister and continue to run towards the front door.

Santana was halfway up the walk when I opened the front door. "Hey Britt..." she said as she continued up the path.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her hand hurrying her into the house. "Britt... what's... going on...?" Her sentence came out in broken breaths as I dragged her through the front door.

As soon as the door closed she stopped suddenly. I nearly fell backwards because of it but Santana caught me in mid-fall and helped me back on to my feet. "What's wrong?" she said still holding my hand.

I took a deep breath "Lord Tubbington is missing!" The words came out rushed and I almost started to cry as they came out but I swallowed back my tears "You have to help me find him please."

I kept my eyes on our hands because I was afraid that if I looked her in the eyes I would start crying but when I felt a little squeeze on my hand I couldn't help but look up at her brown eyes. "Of course I will. When did you last see him?" she questioned.

Santana and I began to walk to the kitchen as I tried to remember. It hadn't been since this morning before school.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms with my back towards the kitchen. I'd heard a loud crash behind me. It made me jump out of my chair. I turned around and saw that I had left the cupboard open and Lord Tubbington was trying to climb inside.<p>

He was halfway in with his little legs dangling in the air. His tail was wiggling furiously and his legs kicked frantically as he tried to crawl inside. The bowl he had knocked out was still spinning on the floor but was slowing down to a stop.

"Lord T. what are you doing? I already fed you. There's no reason to be in the cupboard right now."

I walked over and picked up the bowl from the ground and set it on the counter then to Lord Tubbington.

His little legs still kicking as he tried to pull himself up, I wrapped my hands around his sides and pulled him into my arms. I gave him a big hug before setting him on the ground and he scurried away.

That was the last time I had seen him because I went to school after that.

* * *

><p>"Before school..." I said with a shaky voice. "When I came home he was gone. I looked everywhere and I can't find him. He must have run away or somebody must have stolen him."<p>

My mom was in the kitchen going through the pantry making a grocery list of the things we needed. She looked up from her pad and paper "Hi Santana, how are you?"

"I'm alright Mrs. P." she looked back over at me with a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry to her about Lord Tubbington though."

"Oh yes, I'm sure he'll turn up soon though."

I was so upset with my mom "How can you be so calm, he's missing mom!" This time my mom stepped away from the pantry and set the down the grocery list on the counter.

"Brittany Susan Pierce," she was using her angry mom voice. That one where she's not yelling at you yet you still know by the tone that you're in big big trouble. "I know you miss Lord Tubbington but that doesn't mean you get to be disrespectful and speak to me that way."

She took in a deep breath before continuing but in a calmer tone. "I'm sure he's somewhere around this house and doesn't want to be found right now."

I turned my body toward Santana who was standing at my side. "Lord Tubbington never hides from me. He has to be missing... I told my mom we should call the police but she said that wasn't necessary"

My mom cut in "And it's not" she and Santana exchanged a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

"And she took my phone so I wouldn't call them, and then I couldn't even text you either." I could feel all the pressure building up and I felt the tears burning my eyes.

"Maybe it would be better if Santana came back another time." That was all I had to hear for the tears to start pouring down my cheeks.

I felt her small hand press against my back as she tried to comfort me. "If it's alright with you Mrs. Pierce, I'd rather stay and help Brittany." My eyes met Santana's as she gave me a small sad smile.

"Well ok." my mom said "But... no police and no rescue teams, I don't want any trouble okay?" Santana nodded and it seems like that was all my mom needed. She trusted Santana. "Alright then. I'm going to the grocery store now... so behave."

Santana wrapped her hand around mine and lead me into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me. We sat there quietly for a moment. I think she was giving me time to calm down.

We listened as my mom shuffled around the kitchen; her keys jingled as she walked out the door and opened the garage. After the garage closed and the house was silent again Santana placed her hand on my knee "Okay, so what's the plan?" she spoke so soft and quietly it was practically a whisper.

I didn't really have a plan. I had already looked everywhere and I couldn't find him. I just wanted Lord Tubbington back and that was all I could think of.

After I didn't answer Santana tried to come up with some ideas. "Hmm, so you've looked all over the house and he's not here right?"

"Twice. I've searched the whole house twice... and the garage. I looked there too."

"Well... have you... looked in the yard? Maybe he got outside?"

I shook my head no Lord Tubbington isn't aloud outside anymore because I caught him hanging out with the wrong group of cats. But he could've snuck outside some how; he has been pretty rebellious lately. "Okay! Let's start there." Santana stood up from the couch and smiled "Come on, let's go look for your cat."

I stood up and followed her through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door to the patio. Our backyard was pretty simple and wasn't too big so there weren't very many places he could hide out here and it wouldn't take long to search.

I checked the hedges in the far corner of the yard while Santana checked my mom's garden against the house.

"No luck," Santana said with a frown "maybe we should check the front yard?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Santana put her hand on my back and led me around the house to the back gate. "Well find him Britt, don't worry." She pulled me close and gave me a quick sideways hug.

Santana was being so sweet right now and even though I noticed I could hardly bother to pay attention to any of it. I felt bad because Santana and I were supposed to be hanging out but instead we're here searching for Lord Tubbington. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her.

We searched the front yard but didn't find him. We looked in the flower bushes. We looked on the porch. And we checked under my dad's car in the drive-way but no Lord Tubbington.

That was until Santana heard a little meow. She called me over and we both stood at the edge of the yard quietly listening. I heard it too. We quietly tiptoed around the yard followed the sound of the meows.

They led us into the neighbor's yard and began searching until Santana spotted him in their tree.

"Britt look! I found him..." Santana said as she stood under the tree with her head tilted up looking to the branches "how the hell did he get up there?"

I ran as fast my feet would take me over to her and scooped her into my arms and lifting her in the air. "You found him Santana!" I sang out as I spun her around in circles "You found Lord Tubbington!"

"Britt... stop..." she laughed out "oh god... please..." each word came out in between laughter so I stopped spinning and set her down because she'd never finish her sentence if I didn't.

She stood there for a moment clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath. "Okay" she took another deep breath and tried to hide the huge grin that had spread across her face moments ago "we still need to figure out how to get him out of the tree... I can't climb up and get him, he weighs more than me. I'd never be able to carry him down."

I looked back up into the tree. He wasn't too high up. Maybe I could climb up with a rope and make a kitty harness to lower him down... or maybe I could get a ladder. "I know! I'll go get my dad. Will you wait here with him? I don't want Lord Tubbington to be alone"

"Sure Britt but I don't think he's going anywhere." She said as she watched Lord Tubbington sitting on a tree branch.

I took a few steps towards the house but I stopped and looked back. Santana had her arms crossed over her chest and was still looking up into the tree. I turned around and took a few steps back over to her. "You're my hero" I whispered and kissed her right on the cheek then I ran to the house to get my dad as fast as I could.

My dad and I walked across the yard to the neighbors "Hi Santana." he waved over to her as he approached the tree.

"Hi Mr. P." she said to my dad.

I stood next to her and we watched my dad as he brought the ladder over from our garage and placed it against the tree. My face was starting to hurt. I couldn't stop smiling; I was going to have Lord Tubbington back! And it's all thanks to Santana.

"You're Lord Tubbington hero too." I leaned over and whispered, not taking my eyes off my dad as he climbed the ladder.

"Alright" my dad grumbled as he tried to get a hold of Lord Tubbington "come here kitty. I'm just gonna help you out of this tree." I could hear Lord Tubbington meow and hiss as he wrapped his arm around his waist and began to carry him down the ladder under his arm.

When my dad reached the bottom step of the ladder I ran over to my kitty and gave him a big hug. "Thanks dad." I said giving him a half hug since I was holding L.T. in my other arm "I was so worried about you. You can't just run off like that." I held him close and as Santana and I walked back to the house my mom had just driven up.

"Look mom!" I shouted as I ran over to her. "We found Lord Tubbington!"

My mom was standing at the trunk of the car pulling out groceries. "That's great honey. Where was he?"

"In the neighbor's tree" I said it as if it was the most obvious thing. My mom stopped pulling groceries out of the car and turned to us "What?!"

"It's true" Santana said. "Not sure how he did it but somehow cubby got up in the tree." She walked over to my mom and took a few groceries from her hands then grabbed the last few from the trunk. "Come on Britt; let's get Lord Tubbington back in the house."

Santana placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and I set Lord Tubbington by his food dish. He's probably been outside all day and is probably hungry so I poured some fresh cat food in his dish.

After, we went up stairs to my room. I sat in the middle of my bed, cross-legged, and watched Santana fiddle with things on my desk. She picked up a picture frame and held it up for me to see "You framed this?" she questioned.

It was a picture of Santana and I from the photo booth Coach Sylvester had sent all the cheerios to to get our pictures taken. I was making a funny face and holding my pom-poms in front of me while Santana stood next to me with her arms wrapped around me and a big smile on my face.

It was one of my favorite days and favorite pictures, we were both having fun, being silly and I looked like a big red and white pom-pom with a head.

"Of course I did." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Santana set the picture frame back on the desk and pulled her phone out and tossed it to me. "Open it" she said.

I flipped the phone open and the screen lit up. It was a picture of us, from the photo booth too. "Aww, that's so cute" I teased. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she held out her hand. "Whatever. You can give me my phone back now."

I held up my finger in protest. "Nope, I want to see what other pictures you have."

"No!" she lunged at me. "You can't go through my phone"

I fell back against the pillows behind me as Santana crawled on top of me. Her knees on either side of my hips as she stretched over my body trying to get her phone.

"But I want to see your pictures" I wined as I tried to push Santana away with one hand and stretched out the other above my head trying to keep the phone out of her reach.

"Brittany please" she laughed.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Santana stopped trying to get her phone for a moment. It looked like she was thinking. I've always been good at the keep-away game so she was going to have to come up with a good plan if she wanted her phone back.

I laid there underneath her thinking about what she could be thinking of when bam! Fireworks!

I wish I had another word to describe it but that's what it felt like. First she was trying to get her phone back and now her beautiful soft lips were pressed against mine and it felt magical.

I dropped the phone on the pillow beside me and wrapped my hands around her neck pulling her face closer to mine but Santana pulled away.

She didn't go very far though. Her hands still were digging into the mattress on either side of me. Her hair still draping over her shoulder tickling my collar bone. And her knees still squeezing my hip bone.

Her eyes had this certain shine as she stared into mine. It terrified me and drove me crazy, in the best possible way, at the same time. I could look into those dark brown eyes forever.

That was until she licked her lips. Then I remembered that she hand just kissed me and that I wanted to do it again. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could lean up and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Just one, so soft and sweet, before resting my head back on the pillow.

Her lips tasted like strawberries. She must have been wearing her flavored lip gloss. I remember borrowing it in Spanish class once. It thought it tasted like candy. I wanted to eat it but she said it was just to make your lips taste good. I told her it was my favorite, I wonder if she remembers.

Santana smiled. She closed her eyes and she leaned down and kissed me. With her body pressed against mine she kissed me hard. I couldn't help the little sound I made as she did this. It caused her to hum a laugh against my lips and the vibrations sent shivers down my body.

As her hand traveled down my body and landed on my thigh her phone began to buzz next to me. "Shouldn't. You. Get that." I said in between kisses.

She responded with another kiss. "But. What. If it's. Important" Santana stopped and looked at me. "The only call that would be important would be from the person I'm with right now. So can we please continue?" She said the last part as she leaned back down for a kiss.

I turned my head away from her to face the phone. "But how can you be sure?" Santana's lips moved lower and she began to suck and kiss on my neck.

The phone was still ringing so I reached over and flipped it open. "Hello?" My voice came out shakier than I expected but it's hard to talk normally when you've got a beautiful girl making out with your neck.

"Brittany?"

It was Quinn "Yeah, uh... Hi." I tried to push Santana off me so I could listen but she didn't move and really, it wasn't like I was gonna fight her anyways.

"You're hanging out with Santana right now?"

"Mmm... yeah something like that."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to invite you both to my house for a pool party. I've invited some girls from the squad and some of the football players so it'll be fun. I tried calling your phone too but it went straight to voice mail."

Santana hands began to slide up and down, rubbing the ouside of my thigh, and it was getting hard to concentrate on Quinn on the phone. "Oh god!" My hand shot right up and covered my mouth. Oops.

"Is everything alright? You sound out of breath"

"Mmhm, it's great. I have to go but Santana and I will be there." I closed the phone and tossed it on the bed next to us and pushed Santana off of me since both of my hands were free.

She sat up on my lap, still straddling me, and I sat up with her propping myself up with my arms. From the position we were in Santana was almost a head taller than me. "So what did Quinn want?" she said as she pulled her hair up into a pony.

I reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear "She invited us to a pool party." My hand settled on her waist.

"And you said we'd go?" I could tell Santana didn't feel quite the same as I did about the party.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked over at my alarm clock. "It's almost dinner time so we should probably go downstairs otherwise someone will come looking for us and find us like _this_." I sucked on my bottom lip knowing that it would drive Santana crazy.

She leaned down and kissed me again. Pulling away she rolled her eyes and said "Ugh, fine."

She climbed off my lap and scooted off the bed and I followed behind her.

My mom and dad were downstairs in the kitchen setting the table and finishing up dinner while Kate was in the living room watching TV.

We walked up to my dad and helped him set out the last of the silverware. By the time we were done dinner was ready so we sat down and Kate came and joined us.

I loved how after what just happened, everything settled back into place. There was no awkwardness between us, as if that was normal. We felt comfortable together.

As we passed the food around and served ourselves my dad asked us about school and cheer and Kate asked us about our school soccer team.

"This is delicious Mrs. P." Santana said with a mouth full of chicken as she covered her mouth.

"Thank you Santana." My mom was beaming. She loved to cook. "It's a new recipe that my sister sent me."

Dinner had been going by well with the usual parent small talk and every now and then Santana asked Kate about soccer which of course she loves to talk about.

Half way through dinner my dad noticed something. "What's that on your neck?" My dad asked as he took a sip from his glass.

My eyes went wide and my eyes darted to Santana then back to my dad as I held a fork full of food in mid-air. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror or freshen up after our make out session. I had no clue what I looked like right now "... I, uh..."

"She burnt it with her hair curler!" Santana blurted out.

That seemed to fool my dad. "You've got to be careful with those things." he said as he took another bite of his food "They're not toys."

My mom was pretty quiet after that. So was Santana. My mom finished her glass of wine pretty quickly then served herself another glass. I wasn't sure what was up with them but Kate kept us entertained for the rest of dinner with her story about kicking the final goal in their last game.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm suposed to be doing school work but I did this instead. Oh well... But, since my last update my email has filled with new followers and favorites alerts... I'm going to assume that means you guys like it :) ****Okay, that's enough of me talking now so enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

My mom and I stopped at the mall so I could get a new bathing suit for Quinn's pool party this evening. Mine had gone missing and I'm sure a certain cat had something to do with it.

"Brittany, what about this one...? It's cute." my mom said as she held up a brightly colored floral tankini.

"No way mom. I can't wear that. You wouldn't even be able to see my stomach and those flowers are ugly" I plucked baby blue bikini off the rack "something more like this..." I held it against my body "see how you can tell that it's actually a two piece"

She sighed and began to brows the rack of bathing suits again. "Okay, how about this?" She held up a neon orange bikini and I shook my head "I'll look like a traffic cone."

"...but a cute traffic cone." She smiled.

"Mom, it's a pool party and I'm in high school. I gotta look _hawt_..." I said with a little shimmy. "...some of the girls from Cheerios and guys from the football team will be there."

"...and Santana, she will be there too?"

"Mmhm" I nodded as I walked over to the next rack of bathing suits.

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately. You two seem... very close."

I pulled a light pink bathing suit out and examined it. "She's my best friend" I said casually.

"I thought Quinn was your best friend?"

I didn't like the bows so I put it back. "I can have more than one... and besides, Quinn's been busy as captain and being popular and Santana just understands me better."

"So... you like her?"

I sighed, "We wouldn't be friends if I didn't... can we just find a bathing suit please."

I spotted a mint green bikini with white polka dots hanging on the back wall. It was perfect. I walked over and grabbed it off the wall. Holding it up I told my mom "This is the one."

Even when we were waiting in line at the cash register the questions didn't seem to stop.

"So, there will be boys there?"

"Yes mom. I already told you that. Mike, Finn, Sam, Puck, and maybe some of the other guys from the football team will be there. I'm not really sure."

"Are you crushing on any of them?" my mom said with a hint of excitement.

"No... Look mom, you don't have to worry about me going to a party with guys there. It's at Quinn's house and her parents are pretty strict so it probably will just be really boring."

"I'm not worried about boys being there." I didn't really believe that, "I'm just wondering if you like anybody."

"I like a lot of people mom" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean as in dating. Isn't there a certain _person_ you like? A cute _guy _perhaps?"

The person in front of us had just finished with their purchase. "Look it's our turn." I walked up and handed the cashier the bathing suit. "Come on mom."

When we got home from the mall I went upstairs to get ready because Santana was coming over so my mom could drive us both to Quinn's house.

I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a loosely fitted white tank top over my bathing suit. There was no need to do my hair since it was just going to get wet in the pool so I pulled it in to a pony.

After I finished getting ready I grabbed a beach towel from the hallway closet and stuffed it in my bag then I went downstairs to wait for Santana.

As I turned the corner into the kitchen I nearly ran into her. "Santana! Hi. How long have you been here?"

"Like ten minutes I think," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you come up to my room...?"

She replied with another shrug.

"I told Santana you were getting ready and she could wait down here for you." My mom said.

"That's silly; you should have just come up."

Our conversation ended with that and my mom, Santana and I just stood in the kitchen. It was weird and I was starting to feel annoyed and I wanted to leave.

I took a deep breath, "I guess we can go then" I said as I grabbed Santana's arm and lead her out the door.

The car ride wasn't any better. It was filled with this awkward silence and if it wasn't quiet my mom was hounding us with questions.

"So, do you have a boyfriend Santana?"

"Nope" she answered plainly.

"Not this again." I said throwing my arms up in the air. That earned a sly smirk from Santana.

My mom completely ignored me and continued her interrogation. "Why not?" She stretched her neck up a little so she could see the back seat through the rear view mirror then she focused back on the road in front of us. "You're such a lovely girl. I'm sure there a ton of guys who would like to date you."

Santana sighed, "I don't know Mrs. P." I could tell she was frustrated with my mom and so was I.

"What about that Puckerman kid? When I've seem you two at the games you guys seemed pretty close."

"Jeez mom!"

"What? I'm just wondering..."

I interrupted her "Even if either of us did we wouldn't tell you because you're an adult and a mom..." the car pulled up in front of Quinn's house. "Look we're here; we'll see you when you come pick us up okay." I opened the car door and pulled Santana out with me. "Bye mom."

Once out of the car she stopped and pulled her hand away from me. It surprised me and I stopped to look at her.

With her head down she said "Come on Britt, let's go inside."

I looked back and waved to my mom then followed Santana up to the porch. As I reached for the doorbell she reached out for my hand and stopped me.

Santana looked back towards the road so I did too but there was no one there since my mom had just left.

"I think we need to be careful." she spoke softly. Her words were laced with worry but I wasn't really sure what she meant by that, _be careful_, about what?

"What do you mean" I asked.

"About us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I think you mom knows something's up. She's been acting differently since that dinner after we... you know..." I could see the blush start to creep onto her face and I couldn't help but smile.

"...were making out" I said with a grin but then it disappeared. "Do you think she knows about that?"

"I dunno Britt but I really don't think she bought the whole 'burnt your neck on a hair curler' bit though." she let out a sigh "forget about it. Let's just go in."

That was something kinda hard to forget. What if my mom did know? Would she be mad at me? Would she tell me I couldn't see Santana again? My heart began to race and but then I remembered that we were on Quinn's porch and we were going to her party so I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head before I started to panic.

Santana reached out and rang the door bell but nobody answered. I figured everyone must be in the back so I pushed on the handle to see if it was unlocked and it was. I opened the door just enough to poke my head in. "Hello?" I called out but nobody answered so Santana and I walked right in and when straight to the back yard.

As we walked out the sliding glass door I could see Quinn sitting by the pool with Finn. Sam and Puck were shoveling guacamole and chips into their mouths, it looked like they were having some kind of contest, and Mike was laughing and cheering them on with a few members from the squad.

"Hey Quinn!" I waved to her as I walked across the yard. She stood up from her seat next to Finn and greeted me with a hug "Hey Brittany! I'm glad you made it... Hi Santana." She said with a polite smile.

"Mm, are your parents here?" I said as I looked around the yard.

"No, I talked them into going out toni-"

"Hey Brittany!" Mike called out from across the yard. "Now that you're here this is officially a party." Mike said as he danced the last few steps over to me and gave me a hug.

Mike was like the coolest guy I know. He was on the football team but he wasn't like all the other stupid jocks. He was really nice and a really good dancer... but not as good as me.

"Hi Santana" he said as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

She wasn't expecting that and had the most adorable surprised expression on her face.

Everything she said sounded like a question, "Um... hi Mike... it's nice to see you." she said as she awkwardly patted him on the back.

He pulled away from her and turned to Quinn. "So are you gonna crank up the music or what? This is a party after all, we should be dancing."

Quinn laughed "Okay." and walked over to the iPod dock and plugged in her iPod.

Seconds later Britney Spears was blaring through the speakers and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Brittany Bitch!" I shouted as I started dancing.

A few of the other cheerleaders who were here came and joined us and we were all dancing to 'Gimme More'

.

Everyone was having so much fun even Santana was smiling.

"Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more." I sang out as I danced and weaved through the small crowd of people who had gathered near the pool.

Mike busted out some of his moves so of course I had to show him how it's really done. Everyone was chanting our names and clapping as Mike and I had the most epic dance battle ever. It was so much fun.

The song ended and we all laughed at how much fun we werof a good time we were having until the next song came on and our feet were moving again.

After a few more songs had passed and Mike and the other cheerios went back over to Sam and Puck who had started up the barbecue leaving Quinn, Finn, Santana and I chatting by the pool.

Finn was telling us how he had joined glee club and Quinn looked really annoyed. I knew she didn't like that he had joined the club. It was for losers and now her boyfriend, who was the most popular guy in school and captain of the football team, was hanging out with them.

"So yeah, we sang this song 'Don't Stop Believin' it's like this really old song my mom said she liked when she was my age, but anyways there's this girl Rachel and she is a super good singer"

"Mr. Shue had me sing lead with her and I didn't even know I could sing..."

I'm not really sure what he said after that because I kinda zoned out. Finn was a nice guy but he was just really boring and kind of awkward. I'm not really sure why he's so popular or why Quinn even likes him.

Someone shouted from the other side of the yard and caught my attention, "Hey Santana!" All our heads turned to the direction the voice had come from. It was Puck.

"Hey babe" He said as he stumbled over to us and threw an arm around Santana.

"Have you been drinking...? You reek of alcohol and guacamole." She said with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Of course... I knew Quinny here," he threw his free arm out in front of him gesturing to Quinn, "wouldn't have any booze so I decided to have a pre-party party..." He leaned in close to Santana, "if you know what I mean."

It was like he suddenly reallized I was there his attention was on me "Hey Brittany. You look hot" he said as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder. "You and Santana should come join me after this for a little after party fun."

"Get off of her Puck" Santana said, shoving him off of both of us.

"What? Are you jealous" he laughed. "You don't like it when I give another girl some attention?"

"Oh please" she scoffed. "I could care less; just leave Brittany out of it."

This was starting to get awkward so Finn and Quinn just walked away and now I was left standing here listening to them argue about me. I kind of wanted to follow them to where everyone else was hanging out but I didn't want to leave Santana.

"What? You've got some kind of girl crush on her." My eyes went wide.

"Shut up Puck!" She snapped back

Santana shoved him, he lost his balance and fell back in to the pool with a splash. Puck didn't even have his swim shorts on.

He swam over to the edge of the pool and wiped the water from his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said as he lifting himself out of the water.

The water dripped from his clothes and pooled at his feet as he stood in front of us. "You've been acting weird lately." He then turned and started walking to the back gate "call me when the old Santana's back... I'm out of here." he shouted as he turned the corner of the house and left through the back gate.

When I looked to my side at Santana I expected her to be super angry but it looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to hug her and hold her hand and kiss her cheek but I didn't know if I could or if I should.

Before I could decide what to do Quinn walked back over in a rush. "What is going on over here?" She sounded angry. Quinn always made me nervous when she was angry because she sounded like a mom sometimes and I felt like I was in trouble.

"What did you do to Puck?"

"What makes you think I'm the one who did something?" Santana snapped back.

"Because you always do something"

"Oh whatever" she said rolling her eyes. "Why are you over here worrying about Puck anyways? Shouldn't you be supervising your boyfriend to make sure he doesn't choke on those hamburgers he's swallowing over there?"

"Shut up Santana, you're just jealous."

"Ha! Of you and Pillsbury dough terd..."

That was pretty funny but this wasn't really a good time to laugh so I pressed my lips tightly together to hold it back.

"No. That I have a boyfriend who loves me while you're all alone because you're such a bitch and everyone's afraid of you."

Jeez, Quinn crossed the line she was being flat out cruel. Yeah Santana was mean to people most of the time but never cruel like that. I mean come on, Pillsbury dough terd. She was just teasing.

Santana stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as she gave Quinn the death stare. She looked furious. She had already pushed Puck into the pool and I had no clue what she was gonna do to Quinn so before anything happened I spoke up.

"Quinn," I said pulling her attention away from Santana, "you're party was awesome but I think we better go." then I started to push Santana towards the house.

"Don't leave Brittany. You haven't even been here very long... or gotten in the pool yet."

"I think it's better if Santana and I left." I said with an apologetic smile, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

Santana and I were walking through Quinn's front yard when she put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "You didn't have to leave because of me. I know you were looking forward to this."

"I was really just looking forward to hanging out with you" I said shyly.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully "God, stop being so damn cute all the time." She walked down to the sidewalk and looked down the road. "So... what about your mom?"

"I'll just text her to pick us up early and maybe we could just hang out at my house."

"Alright" Santana answered as she sat down on the street curb.

I sent my mom a text telling her we wanted to leave early and if she could pick us up. A few seconds later she replied asking if everything was alright and that she'd be there in a few minutes.

I sent one more text telling her everything was fine and thanks then sat down on the curb next to Santana. I scooted closer so my arm was pressed against hers and she rested her head on my shoulder.

We sat in the quiet for a few minutes. I could hear the faint music coming from the backyard and every now and then car would come rushing by but other than that it was peaceful.

I liked sitting here with Santana. It was nice but I kept thinking about what just happened.

"I should have said something." I mumbled as we sat there.

"Said what?" Santana responded with a laziness in her voices.

"To Quinn, she shouldn't have talked to you that way and I should have said something."

"Britt its fine." she said as she lifted her head off of my shoulder and turned to me. "She's wrong anyways..."

I gave her a confused look.

She shrugged, "I can't be alone if I have you."

That made me laugh, "Look who's being cute now." I teased.

Just then my mom's car pulled up and Santana and I stood up from the curb and got in.

"Hey mom." I said as I slid over to the other side so Santana could get in the back seat too.

"Hi girls... party wasn't fun?" My mom asked.

"Nah..."

Santana had just closed the door and was buckling her seatbelt. I leaned over with a big grin and whispered "You wanna stay the night?"

"Sure." she mouthed. "Is it okay?"

"Hey mom, can Santana stay the night?" I asked

"I don't know honey."

"Please" I begged "Please please please please pleaseeee" I leaned over the center console and into the front seat so I could show my mom my _pouty _face. It was always harder for her to say know if I did it.

"Okay, okay"

It never fails I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek then sat back down and buckled up and we headed home.

**To be continued... **


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is a bit on the shorter side compared to the more recent chapters but just read it anyways ;)**

**The song in this chapter is Unchained Melody by the Rightious Brothers. /watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0 (for youtube)**

**Chapter 11**

The car ride home was pretty quiet after my mom said Santana could stay the night. At least she kept the radio on, it's always awkward to ride in a car in complete silence.

We walked through the front door and saw my dad and Kate sitting on the couch together watching Bend it Like Beckham. Kate loves any soccer movie but this one was her favorite. I think she's watched it at least a hundred times, that's too many times for me.

"Hey Bumble Bee. Hi Santana," he waved to us when he'd seen we'd walked in. He held his arms out waiting for me to walk over and give him a hug.

"Daaad," I wined as I crossed through the living room. I waited till I was hugging him so I was close enough to whisper, "not in front of Santana." I said before pulling away.

"But you are my little Bumble Bee." My dad said putting on a pretend frown. "Besides, Santana's been spending a lot of time around here lately so she better get used to it because I'm sure she'll earn a nickname of her own." My dad shrugged, "You hang around us Pierce's to long you end up a part of the family, whether you like it or not." He told her

At that moment my mom scoffed. We all turned to face her; she looked just as shocked as we were.

"Honey?" my dad said to her.

She cleared her throat before she spoke and simply said, "I have to go start dinner" and excused herself from the room.

"I'm sorry." my dad apologized. "She's been stressed lately. Why don't you girls go busy yourselves until dinner's ready?"

I looked to Santana who quickly nodded. There was a lot of tension in the room now and it looked like she was ready to get out of here.

Santana followed me as we walked through the living room to the staircase, just as I reached the first step my dad called out to me. "Oh Brittany, I think Lord Tubbington is in the basement. He followed me down their earlier and hadn't seen him come back up.

That darn cat. I bet that's were he's been hiding while he smokes. I knew I never should have let him watch That '70s Show with me; he's so easily influenced by what he sees on the television.

"He probably keeps his stash down there" I told Santana. "I told him he had to quit smoking, things were going so smoothly. I really thought he did but he must be hiding it from me now. Let's go get him then we can go hang out in my room."

I hated going down to the basement. I'd never admit it to anyone but it's kind of scary, it was dark and dusty and has a funny smell. That's probably why Lord Tubbington was down here, he knew I didn't like going into the basement but luckily Santana's here so I don't have to go alone.

I flipped the light switch on at the bottom of the stairs; the bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered a few times before glowing a dull yellow. It was dim and in need of a new bulb but that could wait for some other time. I wanted to find Lord Tubbington and get out.

Our basement wasn't anything fancy. We mostly used it for storage but there was an old television set and sofa from when my dad used to spend time down here watching sports and old movies. That was before he got his raise, now has to work more and if he has any spare time he spends it with the family.

The crates of dusty old records stacked in the corner caught Santana's eye. "Are these your dads?" she asked as she walked towards them. "Can I look through them?"

"Yeah" I nodded, "he keeps all his old stuff down hear. I'm sure he won't mind." I looked around the basement. It had been a long time since I was down here but that didn't really matter since everything was still the same. The only difference was the amount of dust that collected on everything.

The old warn cardboard box filled full of my dads collection of comic books still sat against the back wall. Next to that was a box of old clothes he refuses to give to charity because he says they used to be cool and everybody used to wear them. And you can't miss the vinyl that Santana was looking at right now.

She set one of the crates on the floor in front of her and began to flip through them. Every now and then she'd pull one out and examine it. Sometimes she'd smile or even laugh a little before putting it back in place. She must've recognized some of them.

Santana pulled another record out from the crate but this one she held onto longer than the others. It was a faded blue and pink with two guys wearing white pants. I could make out the words _greatest hits _but that was it. The rest of the print had worn and dim light didn't help any.

"Can I?" Santana asked, she gestured to the record player sitting on the table next to the crates.

I shrugged "Sure" there was no reason she couldn't put it on although, I wasn't too thrilled about listening to what ever it was. I've know what kind of music my parents like and it's awful.

Santana pulled the record out of the sleeve. It was like a giant black cd, I didn't understand why people still had these things now that iPods existed. I mean, it would be so much easier to just plug it on to the dock and press play rather than having to pull out one of those giant cds.

She placed the needle on the record and turned it on. The large black disk began to spin; it popped and crackled for a moment but them the music came out clear.

_Oh, my love, my darlin'..._

It was old and slow, I didn't very much like it but when Santana stood in front of the record player swaying to the music I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful.

_and time goes by so slowly..._

She slowly spun around on her heals and locked those dark brown eyes with mine. A shy smile creeped across her face and the lightest shade of pink could be seen on her cheeks in the dim light.

Santana walked towards me. With each step she moved to the music until she was standing right in front of me. She was so close. I could feel her breath on my neck and it sent shivers through my body.

Lord Tubbington would have to wait.

She reached out for my hands and held them in hers. Santana kept her eyes on them as she pulled my hands to her hip them wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled us closer. We started to sway to the music.

This felt like a dream. It was so perfect and magical, like a scene from some romantic movie where the guy gets the girl and they fall in love but instead the girl gets the girl.

I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my chest. We stood there in each others arms in the middle of the basement slowly swaying to the music.

_I need your love..._

As he sang that line Santana squeeze me a little tighter.

_I need your love..._

At that moment I knew she needed me and that I loved her. I loved this girl, wrapped in my arms, more than anything. And I knew my mom was probably going to be mad and the kids at school were going to be mean just like they were to that kid Kurt because he likes boys but none of that mattered right now.

I loved Santana.

The song ended and the only sound left was the crackling of the record player as it continued to spin. I opened my eyes and pulled away from Santana. Her eyes were glossy and she had the softest smile.

I could tell she was really happy. I was too. I think what ever happens in our lives, whoever we meet or where ever we'd go, we would always remember this moment.

I noticed something behind her and saw my dad standing halfway down the stairs. His eyes were fixed on his hands in front of him and his face was a deep shade of red.

I couldn't speak. I'd never seen my dad that before and the only reason he was like this was because of Santana and I.

Santana turned around and saw my dad standing there. She looked horrified. I knew she wanted to keep this stuff secret and now my dad's seen something he wasn't supposed to.

I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts "Dad" I said, it came out shakier than I had expected. I felt like I was going to cry.

My dad continued down the stairs. I was so nervous; I didn't know what was going to happen. Would he yell at us? Would he kick Santana out? Would he kick me out? So many questions were running through my head. It made my heart race.

He walked over to the table that held the record player and picked up the sleeve. He just stood there staring at it. I the way is brow furrowed I could tell he was thinking.

I wasn't sure if I should say something or if we should leave so I looked over to Santana. She was watching my dad waiting for him to do something, waiting to see what might happen next.

My dad straightened up and cleared his throat, "This song played on our first date."

That completely threw me off guard. I wasn't expecting that. And the way he spoke; his voice was so calm.

As he spoke his eyes never left that record he was holding. "I had borrowed my dad's car and this song came on the radio as your mom and I drove home from the drive-ins... We were just fifteen."

He set the record back on the table but still wouldn't make eye contact with me or Santana.

"Your mom slid over to the middle seat and kissed me on the cheek." He smiled at the memory. "I drove the rest of the way home with one hand on the steering wheel and other arm around her shoulder. I couldn't wait to get home and tell my dad I'd met the girl I was going to marry."

Finally his eyes caught mine. "I want you to have that. I want you to find love..." he paused and looked over to Santana, "whoever that may be." Then he walked out of the basement leaving Santana and I standing there alone.

When he reached the top of the stairs he called down "I almost forgot, dinner's ready and don't forget about Lord Tubbington."


End file.
